Don't Read This
by Argentum Mortem
Summary: Ozpin saw Juane's untapped potential and let him into Beacon knowing he had false papers. Follow Jaune as he discovers his inner strength to protect those he loves from danger and deals with various women falling for him. Jaune x harem.
1. Lost Memories

**The Golden Knight**

 **AN: This is my first story. I would also like any feedback on how this work is doing and other opinions/errors in my writing. Thanks and now onto the story.** **This story was inspired by** **Queens play by kaosreaper420, similar but differnt plot.**

Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC, was in the garden enjoying the tranquility that it provided. The heiress was exhilarated that she had some time for herself, away from her team and a certain blond knight that had finally given up on wooing her and asking her out on dates. Weiss was (surprisingly) happy that she was able to sit down, watch the clouds float across the sky, and listen to the melodies that the birds sing.

She was happy. Not because she had found some peace in the gardens but also because of a dream that she had last night. This particular dream involved her past but unlike other dreams that involved her father's cruelty or her father's temper directed at her. It was one of the few happy memories she had as a child. She had dream of the person she had cared about the most other than her older sister, Winter.

Sadly, the dream ended just as quickly as it began. The only parts of her dream that she could remember were the events that occur after the first White Fang attack. She was sitting in the garden outside of her house and her father had an old friend come over to talk about the first White Fang attack. While in the garden, she could hear her father shouting profanities and telling his old friend how abhorrent the Faunus population has become.

After her father's friend left, he began to throw the materials on his desk and furniture in his study around due to his anger. This frightened Weiss so she left before her father could take his anger out on her as well. She ran until she reached the garden and sat there crying because of the fear she held. She had stopped crying only because she saw a boy, who she had never met, snuck into the gardens and had started talking to her and he also wanted to play with her. That is where the dream ended and all she could remember about her dream.

She hated that Ruby would sleep talk while she slept because that was the cause of her waking up from the wonderful dream she was having the night before. At first, she thought that her memory was made up because she wanted a friend to talk with, as she had no one to talk to as a little girl. Inside, she had a feeling that the boy was real. She chastised herself for not remembering the face of the boy from her childhood. As she sat on the bench, she looked up to the sky and figured that she could get some sleep in.

 ** _Weiss' dream during her childhood_**

 _A 10-year-old Weiss was running through the halls of her family mansion as she heard the yells of her father echoing throughout the halls. She covered her ears as she ran. The yelling got louder and louder as she could hear the voice of her father yelling about the attack caused by the White Fang. She was afraid by the shouts of her father and she wanted to get away from the yelling. It was too much for her to handle and ran until she reached the gardens where she found solace in it's peaceful nature._

 _She sat on the floor and hugged her knees to her chest, trying to calm herself down. She hated when her father was angry because most of the time it would lead to her yelling at her and telling her how much of a failure she was to the Schnee family. When her father was angry, just like he was moments before, she would run to the gardens and hide there until her father's rage passed while hoping her father wouldn't find her in the gardens._

 _She wished she could be liker her sister, Winter, who would take her father's insults and not care about what he said since she wasn't afraid of making mistakes. On the other hand, whenever her father would insult her she would cry, run, and hide in the gardens ad wait until his anger subsided. She wished to be as strong as her sister because in her eyes it seemed like Winter could take on the world and come out victorious._

 _As soon as her father calmed down, she would just wait until she was presentable before facing her father. She inhaled and exhaled slowly to control her breathing, until she heard footsteps coming to her left. She just waited to hear her father start shouting at her and the gibes that came along. The footsteps got closer and closer she got nervous thinking it was his father who found out she was in the gardens._

 _She feared that one of the servants saw her run to the gardens and told her father. The footsteps got closer and closer until they suddenly stopped on her left. She just waited for her father to start shouting at her for her failures and how she was failure to the Schnee family. She stood up with her head down, not wanting to look up, and waited, but the shouts never came. She took a deep breath and looked up. Instead of seeing her father, she came to face with a boy who seemed to be her age with a wide and toothy grin on his face._

 _'Who is this boy?' She thought as she looked and saw his face, a face she couldn't recognize. The boy reached his hand out for her to take. She looked at his hand as her mind began to run wild as she tried to figure out how this boy managed to get through security and into the gardens. She was pulled from her thoughts as the boy grabbed her hand and spoke. "Hey! Stop spacing out and come with me to play."_

 _The boy said with glee as he began to drag Weiss along with him as she stumbled and tried to keep herself from falling. "Hey, what do you think you are doing!? I can't leave my home without advising one of my helpers where I'm going. I will get into trouble!" She shouted as the boy suddenly stopped and turned around making her run into his chest._

 _"If that's true, then we could just leave a note saying that you left safely." The boy said making it sound easier than it actually was. "Are you stupid ?! I can't just leave like that. My father set up strict rules on what I can and can't do. I can't leave without someone supervising me because it's dangerous and I could get hurt." She said as she tried to escape his grasp._

 _"But someone is already watching over you. ME !" He exclaimed as he threw his arms to the air letting Weiss' hand go in the process. She began to step away as she looked at him like as if he was insane. "What is the matter with you !? Don't you understand what I'm trying to tell you !" As she said that, the boy looked totally confused at what she was trying to say._

 _"So, you're trying to sat that if you go out by yourself then it could be dangerous, but if you go out with someone then you'll be safe, right ?" He said with a wide grin. "No. What I am saying is that if I go out without an adult supervising me then t could be dangerous. My father has made it clear to me that there are people out there that just want to bring my family and I harm."_

 _As she finished saying that, she turned and was about to walk away until she heard him speak. "Well if there are people out there that want to hurt you, then I'll protect you." When he finished saying that, she turned around with shock evident on her face. She that his smile that was there previous moments before was gone and was replaced with a more serious look._

 _"Why would you do that !? You don't even know me and I don't know you !" She said while also trying to understand what compelled this boy to talk to her in the first place. "Well do I need a reason to make a pretty girl smile and to protect her ?" He asked as a small smile made it's onto his face. He moved his hand towards her own and grabbed it. Once he had it, he began to pull her just like he was doing previously._

 _She looked at the boy as they sped along until they reached the wall that surround her house to look for a hole that he crawled through. She heard the boy talking about random topics that didn't make sense as he was looking for the hole he used to get in but she wasn't paying attention. She was remembering what the boy had told minutes before and blushed because he had called her pretty._ _After her blush subsided, she intended to figure out who this boy was._

 _"Hey, what's your name ?" Weiss asked as she saw that the boy's hair was short, blond, and messy. He turned around to reveal blue eyes that could put the both the sky's and the ocean's blue color to shame. The shadows parted to reveal his face and he said, "My name is Jaune Arc". He had the same wide and toothy grin she saw when she met him._

 ** _End of Weiss' dream_**

Weiss opened her eyes and smiled upon her memory since it was one of few happy memories she had as a child. That is until she realized that Jaune was in it and she began to get nervous. 'Why did I see Jaune as the boy from my childhood ?' She currently was lost on what she had dreamt/remembered and couldn't figure out why Jaune appeared as said boy that made her happy.

While she thinking about her memory and how it related to the blonde knight, she heard some students shouting to others as they ran. "Come on guys, there's a fight about to happen in the courtyard ! Let's go watch before the professors break it up !." He said to some students as they ran towards the courtyard. This caught the attention of the heiress.

She got up from the bench she was sitting on and started walking the opposite way. As she walked, she saw many students running pass her as they tried to get to the courtyard to see who was gonna fight before the staff go and break it up. She walked, not caring about the fight, and heard a student shout out, "Hey ! It's the Arc dork taking on team CRDL. It looks like it's going to be one hell of a beat down !"

One she heard that Jaune was getting into a fight with team CRDL, she froze and turned. She followed the crowd until she reached the main courtyard with the stone statue standing at the entrance of Beacon. As she got closer she could hear the cheers coming from the crowd as an explosion came from within the center of the crowd. The crowd's cheers grew in volume as she saw a person with blond hair up into the air.

As she saw Jaune flying through the air, she began pushing people aside in order to reach the center and stop the fight. While moving through the crowd, she could only hope that Jaune was okay.

 **AN: So that's a wrap ! Please point out any errors. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE FIRST CHAPTER ! THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY (or night).**


	2. not a chapter

This isn't a new chapter but instead I'm posting this to tell you all that I'm going to do another story but this one is going to be of my own and not a rewrite of another person's story. I will be using the name of title that I used for this one because I can't come up with a better one for the new story. If any of you that have read this story and enjoyed it, thwn hope you could all read my new story. Thanks for read the chapter.


End file.
